


Call Me By Your Name

by buckys_bitch



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky is Oliver, Inspired by Call Me By Your Name, M/M, Peter is Elio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckys_bitch/pseuds/buckys_bitch
Summary: “James.”“Peter.”Call me by your name and I’ll call you by mine.





	Call Me By Your Name

"Peter, wake up!" Tony said, opening his teen son's window. The bright light from the Italian sun shone on him wrestling with his blankets, groaning. "Papa, it's summer. I thought today was supposed to be my day off," Peter complained, sitting up. 

Tony stood with a hand on his hip. "Did you forget what's happening today?" he asked, walking over to open Peter's side of a conjoined bathroom. His other father, Steve, was on the other side, and he waved before dropping sheets off in the next room over. Peter groaned. 

"Bucky's coming?" he guessed. "You bet. You need to help tidy up," Tony said. "I will, I will. Let me shower first," the teen groaned, getting up to kiss his father on the cheek before walking in to the bathroom. 

-

When Peter got downstairs, he was glad he had stalled his Papa, otherwise, he most likely would've had to make the table before breakfast. Luckily, Bucky was already in the entranceway, talking with his Papa and Dad. 

He never really took into consideration how different his parents were. Anthony Stark, an Italian-American man (hence the Italian terminology 'Papa' and the Italian home) from the 70's who's parents were murdered when he was young. Steve Rogers, a good ole' patriot-soldier from the 1910's concept of Brooklyn (hence the American terminology 'dad') who's father died in combat and mother died of tuberculosis. Somehow, they fell in love with each other, and somehow, they found Peter. It was beautiful. 

"Hey, Peter! Come meet Bucky!" his dad exclaimed, snapping him out of his daze. He jogged down the rest of the stairs to meet his parents in the foyer. "Hello, Peter. I'm Bucky," the man smiled. Peter shook his hand. "I'm obviously Peter," he replied back. "It's nice to meet you," Bucky said. "Likewise." 

Bucky was tall; Peter would've guessed about  6'2". He was very muscular, and his shirt was very tight, so Peter could see everything from his abs to his breathing. His face was gaunt, like he hadn't eaten in a few days. His hair was long and his beard was stubbly, making him look so much more different then his close-cropped and (mostly) clean-shaven fathers. His eyes were deep blue and his emotions didn't quite reach them yet; his expressions stopped mid-face. 

"You're staring, Peter," Tony said, elbowing his son in the side. "Oh! Excuse me, sorry," he mumbled, looking down at the floor. Bucky laughed again. "You're fine, bud," he said, putting his hand on Peter's bicep, squeezing it softly. Peter looked at him and blushed. 

"You hungry, Buck?" his dad asked, dragging Bucky away from Peter. His Papa took him into another room. "Peter, you cannot be interested in this guy. He is your father's best friend," he said in a hushed whisper. Peter's face turned into an ugly 'what do you mean?' face. "I'm not! Papa, I swear. Bucky? Please, I've got Elena," he said, and Tony rolled his eyes. "I cannot believe you're still on that girl," he scoffed, linking his arms with his son's to walk into the kitchen. 

Bucky and Steve were sitting in the breakfast nook talking over scrambled eggs and toast. "Bellissimo! Peter's still on with that girl Elena," Tony shouted as him and his son pushed through the swinging doors to the small mud room his husband and guest were in. 

"He is, is he? Didn't we tell you she was trouble?" Steve asked, crossing his arms. Bucky looked amused. "Were you not trouble, dad? Did you stay at home causing no ruckus, Papa? I don't think so. She's just living her life," Peter said simply. 

"I hate having a brilliant child. Amore, can you bring me some breakfast?" Tony said, going to sit next to Steve, whom he kissed softly before actually sitting down. 

Peter set off into the kitchen to grab some eggs and toast to feed him and his Papa. He saw Elena outside the open door, and he ran to hug and kiss her. 

"You can't be here, 'lena!" he said through a big smile, kissing her afterwards. "I just wanted to see how meeting your dad's friend was going," she said in her thick accent. "He's fine, I haven't talked to him much," he kissed her once more. "But I have to go, I've been gone too long. Come by later," he said, kissing her for the last time before she ran off and he came back inside. He brought his Papa the food and sat down next to him. 

"So, Peter, how do you like it here?" Bucky asked. "Yeah, how do you like it here?" his Papa asked. He laughed, leaning his head on Tony's shoulder. "It's beautiful. This was my grandparent's house before they moved to New York. It's stunning. Do you like it?" he replied, eyes wandering until they made contact with Bucky's. "I'm glad you love it, and yes, I do find myself falling in love with the feeling of home here," the man replied, his words meant for Peter to decipher. 

A maid came to grab all of their empty plates, and they all said "grazie," to her. She simply nodded and said," nessun problema," back. 

"I'm going to go for a stroll," Peter announced as he jumped up, kissing his Papa and Dad's cheeks. His Dad grabbed his hand before he could turn away, making him stand behind him awkwardly. "Will you show Bucky his room?" he asked, not really asking. "Of course. Follow me," he said happily, and Bucky stood up. 

As they were walking up the stairs, Bucky started to small talk. "So who's Elena?" he asked in a weird tone. "She's my girlfriend. No matter what Papa and Dad say, she's good in her heart," Peter replied without looking back. "Why don't they like her?" Bucky pressed. "Her parents are the ones who disrespect my Papa and Dad because they're gay. They have a good reason to think she's a bad person, I guess." Bucky nodded. "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, and I can tell you right now that's what both of your parents are thinking," he said. Just then, they came to Bucky's part of the room. 

"That's my room," Peter said, pointing to his door. "And this is yours. We have a conjoined bathroom. When you're not using it, keep both doors open, and when you are, lock them." Bucky thanked him as he walked to his own room. 

He flopped down on his bed, groaning. He thought about Elena and what he had told her. 'He's fine,' he quoted back to himself, and thought about his promise to his Papa. He screamed into his pillow.

Of course he was attracted to Bucky. The man was hot, for Christ's sake. His Papa was right, though. Bucky was his dad's best friend. His dad's super attractive best friend. Goddamnit. 

There was a soft knock at his door, to which he said,"come in," very lamely. Speaking of the devil- it was Bucky. "Just wanted to know if I could join you on that walk?" 

\- 

The walk was very tense, at least on Peter's part. Bucky must have noticed, because when they sat down in the park, he started up a conversation. 

"Does it ever make you uncomfortable that your dads expect things from you?" Bucky asked. Peter peered over at him from his spot in a tree. "Like what? Having a boyfriend?" he asked. Bucky nodded. "No, not really. There has been guys that I like. For a while, I had a fling with Elena's older brother, Elio. It was a long while ago, but he's an adult now. He grew out of it. I didn't, apparently," Peter said, dropping out of the birch with grace. 

"Was he your first love?" Bucky asked. "Yeah. He broke my heart, too. But it was a summer that I don't really think about. What about you? Do you feel inadequate compared to them?" Peter asked, sitting down in the grass next to the man. 

Bucky laughed, but nodded again. "Yes, of course, but who wouldn't? They've loved each other for- how old are you now?" he asked. "17," Peter smiled. "17 plus three is... 20! They've loved each other for almost 20 years. The longest relationship I've had was a year, and even then she cheated on me," he said, laughing once more. 

"Have you ever been with a guy?" Peter asked. "Yeah, plenty of times. Never a real relationship, though. Just friends with benefits, I guess," he said, looking at Peter. 

The teen stood up, extending a hand out to help Bucky up. "C'mon, there's somewhere I need to show you," he said. Bucky accepted the help and the two started off down an unmarked path through a small forest. 

"Aha! Here it is," Peter said, taking a turn that ended up being a steep incline, but someone had come through to carve hidden stairs in the mountain side. When Bucky has almost fallen down for the umpteenth time, Peter grabbed his hand. 

They made it to the bottom mostly unscathed, and Bucky let his jaw drop. It was the most beautiful and clearest lake he had ever seen. He looked around for  Peter who was sitting on the bank attempting to roll up his jeans. His sandals sat forgotten and filled up with sand next to him. 

He waved to Bucky who kicked his own shoes off to join Peter in making his way into the water. When they were deep enough for the teen to deem sufficient, he stopped to turn around and look at Bucky. 

"This is where my Papa took my dad the first time they came to Italy together. They were married and had just gotten the news their adoption papers had gone through for me. I've come here every summer of my life," he said, dipping his hands into the water forlornly. Bucky grabbed one of them gently, squeezing it. "Thank you for sharing it with me," he said. Peter just smiled. 

He leaned a little bit away before splashing Bucky with the cool water. Bucky came back with a little bit more water, but Peter soaked Bucky to the bone with his last hit. "Oh you little shit-," the older joked before tackling Peter into the water with a yelp. They both came up laughing, spending the rest of their day there. 

-

By the time they made it back it was dark and dinner time. Peter planned on giving Bucky their room's shower while he used his parent's, but Elena was waiting when they got there. 

Bucky introduced himself in Italian and she did the same, keeping a level of politeness and status about herself. He bid the two goodbye and went to take his shower. 

"Hmm, did you have fun today?" she asked Peter, wrapping her arms around his neck. "That I did," he smiled. She kissed him languidly with a hint of possessiveness. "Peter! Vieni dentro!" his Papa yelled from the front porch. "You heard the man, go inside. I'll see you tomorrow, Peter," she said before running off similarly to this afternoon. 

Peter ran up to the porch with a big smile on his face, kissing his Papa on the cheek before coming inside. "May I use your shower, Papa?" he asked innocently. Tony frowned, but agreed. Peter thanked him and kissed his cheek again, running off to do so before dinner. 

He turned the overhead on and a sense of relief ran over him. No more having to keep up the cool Italian-American teen persona. He could just be Peter. He stepped in and rinsed himself, then his hair. He thought about Bucky as he touched himself. 

He got out and dried himself off, deciding to go downstairs in only his pajama bottoms: a pair of short, white cotton shorts. He took a seat in his normal spot, as did his parents. Bucky took a seat on Peter's left, meaning he was across from Steve (Peter was across from Tony). 

"Tonight's dinner is ossobuco," the head chef, Luisa, said as the head maids, Guiseppina and Zita brought them their food. Tony and Steve thanked them immensely in Italian before the three made their way back to their estates for the night. 

"Ossobuco is my favorite," Steve said, leaning in to kiss Tony. "Thank you. Ti amo tanto." Tony smirked at Peter and Bucky. "And that's how you get a man," he said, making everyone laugh. 

The four began digging in and talking about their day. It was mostly about how Steve and Tony had gone to Verona and back without Bucky or Peter noticing. "Peter took me to the special lake earlier," Bucky said before taking a bite. Peter froze, and his parents gave each other that look when they knew something was up. 

"The Lover's Lake, Peter?" Steve asked. "It's called that?" Peter exclaimed, feeling really stupid. His blush extended all the way down to his chest. "Either way, it's very beautiful," Bucky said, helping to diffuse the situation. Peter looked at him, grateful, and Bucky smiled. 

The conversation pointed back towards Steve and Tony once more, and Peter was completely okay with it. When they were done, an overnight maid came to take the plates. Peter stopped her and told her to go home, handing her €100. She smiled at him and left, but his dad frowned at him. "What? I was being kind. You only said to be frugal when I was being impulsive." 

The teen stood up and brought the plates to the kitchen, beginning to wash them and put them on the rack to dry. Bucky came up next to him and began to hand-dry them and put them away. "Did you really not know it was called Lover's Lake?" 

Peter turned off the water harshly, leaning back on the counter with a deep frown and crossed arms. "No, I did not. Besides, if I had known, I would've taken Elena." Bucky checked him out, making him uncomfortable. "You look just like your father," he said before returning to drying dishes. 

-

Later, Tony asked Peter to pick out a movie to watch. He chose The Princess Bride, one of his and his Papa's favorite movies. After he set it up and brought everyone their requested snacks, he laid down with his head on Tony's lap and his feet on Steve's. Bucky stretched out on the love seat, content to sit and watch whatever Peter would've chosen. 

Tony began to play with Peter's hair mindlessly, which was starting to put the teen to sleep. "Hey, Peter? Time for bed," Tony whispered. Peter groaned and cuddled deeper into his Papa's thigh. "C'mon, mio amore," Tony smiled. His son may almost be an adult, but he'll always be his amore. 

"I can carry him," Bucky offered, standing in front of the TV. In the dark, his looming figure made him look almost scary. "If you can get him off, go ahead," Steve said, laughing a little. 

Bucky bent down, his arms underneath Peter's torso. "Hey, bud. C'mon, time to go upstairs, you don't want to have any cramps," Bucky said, and Peter rolled right into the man's big chest, mumbling something about "warm." Bucky smiled down at Peter and then to his parents. "Goodnight you two," he said, bringing Peter upstairs. 

"Would he really be the worst option Peter could have?" 

"Tony!"

-

The next morning was underwhelming, to say the least. Peter got permission to go out with Elena, but only if he was back by lunch, and no, she wasn't allowed to the meal. 

He was wearing jean shorts and a plain shirt, completely expecting to take her to the Lover's Lake, but they only made it so far before she pulled him down into the grass to kiss him. 

They began to take each other's clothes off as quick and as sensual two teens could be. Their first time was in the middle of someone's unused olive grove space. It was exciting and stupid, and that's exactly how Peter felt. They got dressed and made their way back to Peter's house. She dropped him off to a very unhappy Bucky with a kiss and an I love you, which he didn't reply to. 

"What did you two rascals get up to today?" he asked, eyes squinting from the sun. Peter noticed freckles and a small pinking on the man's nose. Bucky was sitting on the steps while Peter was standing, so the teen's hand was almost equal with Bucky's face. Peter decided to press all of the little spots on Bucky's nose. 

"I had sex," he said simply, not stopping his small touches. "Was it all that you hoped for?" Bucky growled out. Peter stopped and sat next to him, making eye contact. "Not exactly, but it's not like there's anyone else around here I can do stuff like that with," he said, getting up to wash his hands for lunch. 

His dad had made them all prosciutto and mozzarella sandwiches, which were amazing. "Thank you, Steve," Bucky said, smiling after a swig of lemonade. He looked over at Peter, his eyes tracing the boy's neck as he swallowed his own sip of the drink. Peter pretended not to notice. 

"What did you do with Elena?" Tony asked, eyes not moving from his newspaper. "Oh, we just took a walk. I think I might stop seeing her for a while," Peter shrugged, reaching for a banana from the center of the table. 

"Why? I thought you were enamored?" Steve asked, pouring everyone some more of their drink. "Thanks, honey," Tony said with a small kiss. Peter shrugged. "I think that she's getting tired of me not being able to see her. She also seems to not be herself," the teen said. 

"Is Elio back in town?" Tony teased. "Very funny, Papa. I don't know if he is or not, but we may be having a reunion, so don't get too excited," Peter said. His parents began talking about something new as he peeled his banana. 

Bucky watched as Peter fit as much as he could into his mouth (which was a lot). He then bit a small piece off, looking innocently interested in his parent's conversation, even adding on at some points. 

After lunch, Peter took to the grand piano in the living room. He played an old tune from his memory- his Papa's favorite, and it was entirely because it was the last one he heard his own mother play. 

Bucky watched from the doorway. He smiled, clapping when the song was finished. "Peter, that was beautiful," he said, one hand on Peter's chair and one leaning on the piano. Peter turned his head to thank Bucky, finding the distance between their lips too close yet way too far, thanking him anyways. 

"Care to join me for a swim?" Bucky offered, extending a towel in Peter's direction. "I would love to," Peter said, smiling sultrily. The two meandered outside into the low sun, basking in all of its glory. 

Peter slid into their small pool instantly, his hair curling up and sticking to his face. Bucky undid his bun, diving in after the teen. His hair clung to his neck. 

They sat a little too close to each other, Bucky's arm around Peter, who was cuddled into Bucky's chest. It was silent, sans the birds and other animals cooing to each other. 

"Are you thinking of getting with Elio now that you've had sex?" Bucky asked. "Maybe, I don't know. If Elio is up for it, sure, but I doubt he will be," the teen said. "He's also 20 years old, so he could be married," Peter added. Bucky said nothing. 

"Does it bother you?" Peter asked after a while. "Does what bother me?" Bucky replied. "Me talking about sex with you? Me talking to you about my feelings?" 

Bucky laughed. "No, of course not. That's not what bothers me. I enjoy being your little diary of sorts," he smiled. "Then what does bother you?" Peter asked, his hand moving to Bucky's chest as they locked eyes. 

"That you're not doing it with me. That you're doing it with Elena and Elio," he said in a low tone. Peter was shocked for a second before his wits came to him. 

He straddled Bucky, moving the man's hands to his hips and setting his hands on Bucky's cheeks. Peter kissed him once, twice, and then they were making out. 

Bucky pulled away. "Peter, I can't. You're my best friend's son," Bucky said. "Really?" Peter asked, getting up and out of the pool swiftly, stomping inside. Bucky ran his fingers through his hair. "Fuck...". 

-

"Not now, Papa," Peter said. He had been crying and he didn't want to have to explain himself or defend Bucky. He wasn't up for it. 

"Mio amore," Tony sighed from the other side of the door. "Please just talk to me." Peter got up to unlock the door, but didn't open it. Tony came in, shutting the door quietly. 

He sat down on Peter's bed, smoothing out the wrinkles. Peter scooted his chair close to his Papa to set his head on the man's lap. "Mio amore, I can tell you're hurting. What's wrong?" his Papa asked, and he broke down. 

"I-I think I'm in love with Bucky, but he doesn't love me back. He says he can't, because of dad. I kissed him, Papa. He kissed me. But he doesn't love me," Peter sobbed, and Tony just ran his fingers through his son's hair, shushing him lovingly. 

"If he doesn't love you, he doesn't deserve you. He's taking you for granted. He'll learn, Peter. He'll learn," Tony said. "I hope so, Papa. I really hope so." 

Tony made Peter move into his bed, kissed him goodnight, and turned off the lamp in his room. For the first time in a while, Peter went to bed unhappy. 

He woke up a few hours later to the sound of heavy rain. He scrambled to close his window, then looked outside. The sky was still dark, but he could see the twinges of pink coming up, meaning Bucky would be awake soon. 

Peter made his way downstairs, dodging the cat on the stairs sleepily. Rubbing his eyes, he set to work on breakfast- sausage and potatoes, a German meal that everyone could tolerate. 

"Up so soon?" he heard a voice rumble from the doorway. "Are you really trying to act like nothing happened?" Peter replied after he had dropped a sausage made by Luisa earlier in the week into a searing hot wrought iron pan. 

"I can't go around acting like something did happen, can I? No matter how much I fall in love with you, we still can't do this or be anything," Bucky said, becoming more emotional. Peter softened up, gesturing for Bucky to come over to him. 

Bucky hugged Peter immediately. "If you ever feel like someone else is controlling you, tell me, goddamnit. They won't care, Bucky," Peter said softly. Bucky kissed him with as much passion as one could at 4 in the morning. 

"I will, Peter. I promise I will," Bucky smiled. "Good, now would you like some breakfast?" 

-

For the rest of the day, Peter was giddy with love. He would sneak small kisses and touches with Bucky. He thought he was being sneaky, but Tony had given him plenty of side eye already. 

When the sky cleared up, they all set out into the peach grove in the back. After an hour or two of picking, the family sat down to reap the fruits of their labor (literally). 

"Tonight's the summer festival, Peter. Are you going?" Steve asked, wiping some juice off of his chin. "Mm, I don't know. Will Elio be there?" he asked, finishing off his peach and throwing it's core somewhere untraceable. 

"I told you he was back into Elio," Tony exclaimed, leaving a small kiss on his husband's cheek. "I just haven't seen him in a while," Peter said, blushing as he laid back in the grass. 

"Sure, Peter. We approve of him, you know," Steve smiled. "You do?" Peter exclaimed excitedly, sitting up on his elbows. Steve and Tony laughed, leaning into each other slightly. 

Peter jumped up, smiling. "I need to find something to wear! Thank you Papa," he said, leaning over to kiss Tony's cheek," and dad," as he kissed Steve's cheek. He then ran inside. 

Bucky was scowling. How dare Peter? He had led Bucky on before stabbing him right in the back. On the other hand, how dare Bucky fall in love with a teenager? 

"Buck, your jealous is showing," Steve said, throwing a peach at his best friend. "What? Sorry," Bucky said, picking up the peach, contemplating it, and then biting into it. Tony and Steve looked at each other. Steve's face was unwilling before Tony nodded at him, and they both turned to Bucky. 

"Buck, we see the way you look at Peter," Steve said. Bucky spluttered to defend himself, but Steve put his finger up to silence him before continuing. "We know how you feel, and we know how Peter feels. If the chance ever arises, you should take it. Let yourself fall in love," Steve finished kindly. 

Bucky smiled brightly. "Really? Oh, thank you," he said, shaking Steve and Tony's hands. "If you so much as make him cry, James, we will be having words," Tony said. "I wouldn't ever dream of hurting him," Bucky smiled. 

"I have to get ready!" he realized, jumping up and rushing into the house. Tony and Steve watched him go, smiling all the way. 

"Ah, to be young and in love," Tony sighed, rubbing Steve's back softly. "We...are young and in love," Steve said confusedly. Tony kissed him deeply. 

"You know what I mean." 

"Not really."

-

The summer festival was a huge blowout party Steve and Tony hosted at their house every year. Everyone they knew in town was invited, close friends or not. It usually lasted for hours on end all throughout the night, and usually Peter was asleep before then. 

But that night was the best night Peter had had to date. Elio was all over him; dancing, touching, kissing. His first love was crawling back for more. He had felt high on the man since they'd rekindled just half an hour earlier, and nothing could ground him back. 

Except maybe Bucky. 

He was eyeing Peter up constantly, a jealous look painted on his face. It made the teen uncomfortable, but he danced on anyways. It got to the point where Peter was grinding on Elio just to see how angry Bucky could get.  

The answer was very. When the next song started up, Bucky made his way over to the couple, asking to interject to dance with Peter. Elio rolled his eyes but accepted anyways. 

Peter and Bucky danced in silence until a slow song came on. Peter's hands were around Bucky's neck while Bucky's hands were slung low on Peter's hips. "You can't do this to me, doll," Bucky whispered in to Peter's ear. 

"And what exactly am I doing, Mr. Barnes?" Peter replied, his tone a little harsh. "Playing me. Using me. Acting like you want me only to leave me behind for someone else," Bucky said. 

He spun Peter before dipping him flamboyantly. "You sure as hell can't just kiss me once and expect me to be satisfied," the man said as he snapped Peter back up into first position while people clapped for them. 

"Treat me like I mean something to you, then," Peter said softly, his lips grazing Bucky's cheek as he set his chin on Bucky's shoulder. "You mean so much more than you can imagine," Bucky said. "Just let me show you." 

Bucky led Peter up to their rooms through hoards of people, maids, and furniture that had been moved to make more room (there was such a crowd the couple was pressed up against them).

When they got to where they were going, Bucky took Peter onto his balcony overlooking the peach grove. "Your dad and I talked," Bucky said, not looking at Peter. Peter was watching him, though, smiling and putting his hand on Bucky's shoulder. 

"I told you they wouldn't mind," he said, and Bucky looked at him. They kissed without wary for the first time, and it felt mind numbingly amazing. Bucky slid his hand up Peter's shirt, one of his hands ghosting around his skin lightly. 

"If we're going to do this, we're going to do this the right way and make it good," Peter said, leading Bucky to his bed. "Was Elena not good?" the man laughed, sitting (or rather, was pushed on to) the bed. 

"She's nothing compared to what I know you can do to me," Peter whispered, attaching himself back to Bucky via lip once more. The older laughed again, pulling away from Peter slowly. 

"Why are you doing this, Peter?" he asked, hands resting on Peter's hips. "Because... because... I don't know," Peter said, his head in the crook of Bucky's neck.

Bucky put one hand on the side of Peter's head, kissing the other gently. Peter leaned into the man's shoulder, mumbling something. "What was that?" Bucky asked, tipping Peter's head back to get a better viewpoint.

"I said, maybe it's because I love you," Peter replied, looking away bashfully. Bucky pulled his chin up with two fingers, leaning down for a small peck- the first of its kind to be shared. "I love you, Peter. I don't want to hurt you." 

Peter sighed. "You wouldn't, Buck." Bucky eyed his lips intently. "How do you know that?" he asked. Peter chuckled, biting his lip and leaning in to Bucky. "Have you met my parents? Your life is on the line," he whispered, kissing Bucky. Bucky kissed back so fiercely, and Peter started to wonder why before he realized Bucky was crying. 

"Hey, hey, hey, what's wrong?" Peter asked, pulling away with a smack noise drawn from their lips. Peter's hands were on the back of Bucky's neck, and Bucky put his forehead on Peter's lips. 

"Nobody- I've never been in love, Peter," he announced, and Peter shushed him as best as he could. "I'm here now, I'm here now," he said, and Bucky looked at him. "Truth be told, I fucking love you," Peter smiled, tears coming to his eyes. 

Bucky laughed softly through his waterworks, putting his head on Peter's shoulder. "I fucking love you, too, Peter. I'm so glad it's you. I don't know what I did to deserve you." 

Peter made Bucky stare him in the eyes, and they were both crying. "Then prove it," Peter mumbled shakily, and Bucky wasted no time connecting their lips together.

Bucky tore Peter's shirt off in one go, throwing the pieces over towards the trash can. "Good going, Popeye. Now I know who's strong," Peter said sarcastically, reattaching himself to Bucky. "If you'd stop moving that pretty mouth of yours, maybe I can make you feel good," Bucky drawled in his Brooklyn accent and nipped lightly at the crook of Peter's neck. 

The boy whined, slowly unbuttoning Bucky's shirt. When it was completely off, Peter took to roaming around Bucky's chest. It was nothing like Elena's-besides the obvious reasons- like the muscles that ripples any time Bucky moved, or the light scarring around Bucky's left shoulder. Peter kissed the scars, leaving little kitten licks that drove Bucky insane. 

"Peter-," he gasped, his hands in Peter's hair, fingers grasped tightly. The teen pulled back with a quick gasp. 

"Sorry, I-.".

"No, you were doing great. Uhh... too... great...". 

There was an awkward silence. "I really want to, um, take your pants off," Peter said. Bucky laughed, which made Peter laugh as well. 

"We can- we can do that," Bucky smiled, standing up and unbuttoning his pants slowly. Peter watched with hungry eyes, tracing the fingers that so nimbly moved the zipper down and slid the jeans off of the soft, muscular legs. 

Peter immediately pulled Bucky close, kneeling on the bed, to kiss a line from his neck to his happy trail, and then left nips and those kitten licks on his V-line. The man above him moaned,  putting fistfuls of hair back into play. 

"Can I blow you?" Peter asked, already sliding down Bucky's underwear. "Go ahead," Bucky groaned, head thrown back and hair loose from the confines of it's ponytail holder. 

Peter pulled the black briefs down, marveling at the dick that came back up in it's wake. He put one hand on the base, the other settled on Bucky's hip. He slid his hand up and down once or twice before setting his tongue on the tip, kitten licking the slit. Bucky groaned appreciatively. 

Peter then took Bucky completely into his mouth, finding a rhythm. He felt sloppy, but Bucky was enjoying it. In fact, he moaned loudly for Peter. The teen looked up through thick lashes, humming inquisitively. Bucky moaned again, pushing Peter's face in towards him. 

Peter gagged a little, but kept going. He could feel Bucky in his throat, which felt weird, but Bucky was happy and he himself wasn't being harmed, so he kept going. 

"Peter," Bucky moaned again, "I'm going to cum....". Peter nodded lightly, so Bucky pulled out to come all over Peter's face. It was hot to him, for some reason. Peter licked some off with a smirk. "You think you could do that to my ass?" 

Bucky wiped all of the cum off of Peter's face, making him suck it off of his fingers. "Maybe. If you can take me," Bucky said. Peter got up, moved to his bedside table, and pulled out lube and a condom. 

"You think I haven't used toys?" Peter asked, voice unusually deep. "I would think that a boy of your age would be keen on having sex with a girl, not to be plowed by someone like me," Bucky replied, hand reaching for Peter's cheek. 

They kissed slowly again, up until Bucky picked Peter up and flipped him completely over. He pulled Peter's hips up, pushed his head down, and lubed up three fingers. "Please...", Peter whined into the sheets, and Bucky leaned down to kiss Peter's ass. "I will, Peter. Be patient." 

Bucky started to poke Peter's hole, and Peter moaned. "You're so pretty when you make those noises for me, doll," Bucky said, playing with Peter's ass more in hopes of getting those sounds again. A stuttered whimper came out, making Bucky smile. "There ya go, pretty thing."

He pressed one finger in slowly, and Peter's hips started to rut. "Hey, now. We haven't even gotten to the best part," Bucky said, harshly adding another finger, figuring Peter could handle it. "Buck... I want the burn... please... fuck me," Peter gasped out, sticking his ass up more. 

Bucky pulled all of his fingers out, leaving Peter strangely empty. "As you wish, princess," he said, rolling on a condom and lubing himself up. He ran his hand up and down the length a few times before lining himself up to Peter. 

"Are you sure you're ready?" Bucky asked, massaging Peter's ass. "Of-of course!" Peter said, voice too squeaky. "Okay, let me know if I hurt you."  

This was all so exciting for Peter, who tried to keep reminding himself that every time Bucky hit a weird angle. "Are we good, doll?" he asked, and Peter nodded. "Just move," he said, and Bucky did just that. Having Bucky inside of him was the best thing that had happened that he could remember to date. Peter just wished he would never have to forget the feeling again. 

Bucky steadily got faster, making Peter whimper lightly. "Hey, doll, are you okay?" he asked, slowing down. "Don't fucking stop," Peter gasped out, his hips pushing back. Bucky did as told, speeding up his pace.

Peter was moaning loudly, to the point where Bucky threw his hand over Peter's mouth so none of the other guests could hear them. Peter lightly bit at Bucky's finger, and Bucky could unmistakably feel," I'm close," whispered into his hand. 

"Come for me, doll," he said, and Peter did just that. He clenched, but Bucky didn't stop thrusting, which was wearing Peter out. "Bucky... please come inside me," he whimpered out, and that was it. Bucky rode out his orgasm, only pulling out when he was completely finished. 

When the two came down from their high, they sat holding each other; just watching with all smiles. "Call me by your name and I'll call you by mine," Bucky rasped out. Peter thought for a bit before poking Bucky and saying," Peter." Bucky called Peter," Bucky," and so on, and so forth until Peter rolled on top of Bucky, already kissing him passionately. 

After round two, Peter sat in Bucky's arms, playing with his fingers. "I love you, James Buchanan Barnes. I love you a lot." Bucky smiled, pulling Peter closer. "I love you too, Peter Benjamin Rogers-Stark. I love you to the moon and back." 

-

"I've never seen you so happy," Tony said to Peter. They were seated alone at breakfast as Bucky and Steve had left early in the morning to go whatever 100-year-old men did out of their time. 

Peter just smiled bashfully. "I honestly think he's going to be the one, Papa. He's so amazing," Peter said, and Tony put his hand on Peter's arm. "I hope you get everything you've ever wanted, mio amore. Especially Bucky. You work so well together," he said, and Peter thanked him. 

Bucky and Steve came in through the side door, laughing about some wartime memory. Bucky came in, swooping down to kiss Peter while Steve did the same to Tony. 

"Oh, look at us! We've got our soldier men to take care of us!" Tony exclaimed in a falsetto, and everyone laughed. Steve and Bucky went to grab breakfast, and Tony smiled knowingly at Peter. 

"You're both glowing. I hope he's the one for you, too."

"Thank you, Papa. I love you." 

"I love you too, Peter. Go break some eggs."


End file.
